


Lemons of a New Life

by ArbiterOfDarkness



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArbiterOfDarkness/pseuds/ArbiterOfDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sex fic that I made on Fanfiction and was forced to take it down. Merik/Multi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemons of a New Life

Lemons of a New Life  
Hey every one. This story is based of my current story, A New Life. This is where I will be posting the Lemons and Bloopers that are from that story. Here is the guide for knowing which chapter is a lemon or blooper. I recommend reading A New Life before reading this.  
L for Lemon  
B for blooper  
BL for Blooper and a Lemon in the same chapter.

The number means what chapter they take place in (example: L2 means Lemon from chapter 2 or L2-3 meaning that the lemon takes place between chapter 2 and 3.). I want to point this out so that you guys won't be confused.  
Please review for feed back (And for motivation). Please Review or e-mail me for comments or for a request (No Guy on Guy). If you want to post a flame on this Lemon, you can type it, then shove it you your ass or post it on somewhere where someone gives a crap. :)

I don't own anything except for the story line, Merik, Kairi, and Ashley.

A.O.D.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Merik walked into Shaak-ti's room, carrying his bags full of his possessions. As he walked into the room, he saw that there was a small kitchen, a table for two, a few dressers with objects from her home world on top of it, a door way leading to what he assumed the bathroom, and a single large bed at the other edge of the room.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Merik." Shaak-ti said as Merik set his stuff down by the dresser, "You will get your own bed tomorrow, so tonight you can sleep with me, if you don't mind it."

"Not at all Master. It beat s sleeping on the floor." Merik said as he sat on the bed. He looked outside the window near the kitchen and saw that it was getting dark outside. He gave out a soft yawn.

"I think I'll go to bed now Master." Merik yawned again as he pulled back the sheets on her bed and snuggled into it.

"Good night Merik." She said before heading to the bathroom for her evening shower. When she came out from the shower, wearing only a towel to conceal her body, she saw that is was completely night outside. She then went to her dresser and pulled out her thin, pink night gown. It was a gift from her mother before she died. Her mother begged her at her death bed to leave the Order and start a family of her own to pass on the family name, she declined. Pushing the memory of her mother aside, she quick slid the gown on. She then walked to the bed and laid on the right side of Merik.  
As she laid there, she heard Merik snoring lightly next to her. Thinking that this was one of the side affects for being in cryogenic sleep for the past one hundred years, she ignored it and rolled to her side so that her back was to Merik. Then she felt him roll over so that his tanned toned chest was up against her back. As they laid their for a few minutes, Shaak-ti felt something hard yet soft pressing against her butt. She rolled the sheets off of them and looked at his lower region and saw that his pants slid down, revealing his penis. As she laid there, her Togruta mating instincts kicking in. She fought hard to control them but her desire to breed dominated her  
She reached for his penis and let her fingers explore this member of his. Limp though it was, it was longer than the length of her hand. She gently wrapped her fingers around it and angled it up and away from his body. It was semi-hard at the moment yet she could still almost get her fingers around it. Merik kept on snoring. Lifting herself up on her right elbow she brought her face to where her hand was. So careful now, she licked the end of his penis with her tongue. He didn't wake up. This made her more bold so she took just the head of his penis into her mouth and held it there, not moving or sucking or anything, just held it gently. She thought she felt a slight twitch but Merik continued to snore.

Moving her left hand down a bit she slid more of it into her mouth. Then she did what the girls she saw on the holonet do, she began to gently suck it. Again she felt a twitch. Gathering up a lot of saliva, she slid her mouth up his shaft and back down one time trying to coat his penis with as much of her spit as she could. She slid up and down again, this time much more easily than before. Her heart was racing, she was so excited at what she was doing. But she would be mortified if she got caught.

She kept doing this, keeping his shaft nice and wet with her saliva, and gently sucking on him while she did it. Shaak-ti could tell now for sure, his penis was getting harder and stiffer. It was actually becoming easier to slid in and out of her mouth. She always listened though, to see if he was still snoring. He didn't stop so neither did she. She picked up the speed and had a rhythm going now. In a one second interval she could slide her mouth up and down his shaft two times, sucking the whole time, taking breaths now and then of course. Merik was fully hard now. Her sucking became stronger, more urgent, like when you try to suck on a milkshake and it doesn't want to come up the straw. This went on for several minutes.

Merik's penis was so hard now, like a stiff piece of wood. His penis seemed to take on a new rigidness, becoming like a rod of steel if that's possible. It began to jerk and suddenly was spewing out cum into her mouth. She tried to catch it all and swallow as fast as she could so that none would leave a stain on the sheets. But there was just too much. She took her left hand and caught as much of the cum as she could that spilled out of her mouth. Finally his penis stopped jerking and there was no more cum. She thought that it was best if she sucked his penis clean before she quit so that there wouldn't be any suspicion in the morning. She released her mouth's hold, swallowed his cum, and quickly got next to Merik before he could wake up. Merik just kept on snoring. She wondered what kind of dream he was having, if he was dreaming of Ashley, of them together having dirty sex in bed. She then moved up on the bed and moved closer to Merik so that now her head was next to his.

Then the most unexpected thing happened next. Merik grabbed her by the waist, one hand on each side. Holding on hard he tipped his hips downward, his stomach pushing out slightly, and suddenly rammed his cock passed her gown into her pussy, knocking the wind out of her. He ripped through her hymen in one stroke. She gasped because of the pain and the suddenness of it. Merik pulled back and then rammed into her again, going deeper this time. He hesitated a few moments and then did it again. After this third time he began a rhythm of thrusting in and out, once a second, still holding her tight in that grip of his. While he was fucking her, he rolled over so that his back was on the bed and pulled Shaak-ti so that she was on top of him.

She finally got her breath back as he continued fucking her. The pain was gone, replaced with a sort of numbness to her body. Merik moved his hands up and around her body, her legs spread out around his.

"Ashley." he moaned.

"Oh Merik yes, fill me with your cum, Merik, fill me up," she moaned as the thrusting intensified.  
How little she knew right then. She didn't understand what was happening but every nerve in her body felt like it was on high alert, like she was being poked with needles everywhere. Somewhere down deep in her gut there was this burning that was growing moving outward. Then it was like her whole midsection exploded, fire and lightening shooting out to all parts of her body. Involuntarily her legs went to the floor as her hips jerked up lifting her butt off the bed, arching her back. Her whole body went stiff as if every muscle was knotted up while wave after wave of fire rushed through her. It was the most glorious feeling she have ever had.  
Gradually the waves of pleasure abated and she collapsed back down, just in time to realize Merik was about to climax. He pushed in one last time really hard into her and held himself there, deep inside of her, as he spasmed his cum into her. Another quick wave of pleasure ran through her as he finished filling her womb with his cum. The whole experience was glorious as his last seed filled her womb.  
When it was done, she slid off Merik as he continued on snoring. Pulling his pants back up and brushed off his white hair off her gown to hide what just happened. As they laid there in the dark. Shaak-ti thought of leaving early in the morning to get an anti-pregnancy pill to terminate his sperm that was now inside her. She went to sleep a few minutes later.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Merik got up from the bed. As he did so, he could feel that the bed was wet. Thinking that it was just sweat from his nightmare last night he got off the bed. Standing in the middle of the room, closing his eyes and stretching his arms out so that they reached for the ceiling. He turn his head to the kitchen, smelling food coming from it.

"Good Morning Merik." greeted Shaak-ti as she continued on putting spiced into a pan over the burner and mixing it in. Next to her were bag with weird alien markings on them.

"I need to lean the language fast to understand where everything is." Merik thought to himself. Taking a seat at the small table, Shaak-ti brought two plates with food on them. As Merik dug into his food, he saw Shaak-ti taking a small blue pill and putting it into her mouth before gulping down water.

"Medicine Master?" Merik asked as he finished his meal.

"Its for my time of the month" Shaak-ti lied. She finished the last of her food as well, "Now come on, we need to get started on your training."

"Yes Master." Merik said with grin.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you guys think? This was my first lemon :)

And what would you guys call this? Its it rape or a crazy sleeping habit?

Please review

A.O.D


End file.
